Invasion
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana along with the rest of the Cheerios and New Directions are forced to go to Hogwarts. Will they end up stopping the next disaster or will they all fail. Can Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Ginny put away their hate for the dark arts to realize they're all on the say page. Brittana, M for later chapters I suck at summerizes give this a try please.
1. Arrival

**I don't know a lot about Harry Potter so don't shoot me if I get things wrong, I apologize ahead of time.**

**Invasion**

Arrival

"San what does she mean we have to be sorted?" Brittany asked holding on tight to her best friend slash secret lover.

"Don't worry Britt we'll be together I'll make sure of it." Santana said more confident than she actually felt. She hated that their school had been burnt down and now they had to go to school here in fucking England at pathic Hogwarts.

"Good cause I don't know what I'd do without you." Brittany says snuggling up against the Latina who puts her arm around the blonde.

It was already a month into the school year so all the kids from Lima would have to play catch up. In all there were seventy students that had decided to go to Hogwarts. All the Cheerios and the glee club had all their members here along with various other students. The rest of the students from McKinley went to other wizarding schools.

Santana held onto Brittany as they started sorting all of them.

_What the hells going to happen to Britt if this stupid fucking hat puts us in different houses. She needs me to protect her and god knows I need her. If only fucking Coach Sue hadn't talked all our parents into sending us here cause we needed to stick together. I better not have to room with no weirdo's. The only good thing about this school is there's no parents to interrupt my Britts time._

The sorting hat had thus far sorted Rachel Berry into Gryffindor, Finn Hudson into Hufflepuff, Kurt Hummel into Gryffindor, Mercedes Jones also into Gryffindor, Quinn Fabray into of course Slytherin along with the rest of the Cheerios but Brittany and Santana who hadn't been sorted yet. Noah Puckerman was sorted into Hufflepuff, Tina Cohen-Chang into Ravenclaw, Artie Abrams also into Ravenclaw, Blaine Anderson into Gryffindor, Mike Chang into Ravenclaw, Sam Evens into Hufflepuff and Jacob Israel into Slytherin.

By the time Santana's name was called only Brittany was left. She gave Santana's hand a squeeze before she walked up to the sorting hat.

_Well, well, well you're a troublemaker aren't you. You have many qualities such as leadership and bravery that would make you suitable for either Slytherin or Gryffindor._

_Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin_

_Well with the use of the dark arts I guess I'd better make it Slytherin!_

Santana smiled walking confidently over to Quinn and the rest of the Cheerios. Sue smiled smugly now only Brittany had to get in and she'd have all her Cheerios in one house so finding training time would be easier. Plus she could probably take over as the head of the house.

_That dizty blonde better not ruin my plan for taking over this school. Though it could be good to have her spy on another house. Haring useful information and blackmail material._

Brittany sat down and the hat was set on her head.

_Slytherin, please Slytherin I can't be separated from Sanny._

_Don't want to be separated from your girl huh. Well I'm sorry, but you're a natural Legitament and that hasn't happened in two hundred years. We've never had one and due to this you will be in Ravenclaw!_

There was a gasp from the Cheerios and a booming "Fuck no!" from Santana as she ran up to Brittany. Taking the shocked girl into her arms and walking her over to Quinn. They could careless what the damn hat said Brittany was one of them and would be always.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Sue shouted slamming her fists down causing the ceiling to crackle.

Thankful for all the students, but the Cheerios had been ushered out by Professor Shue and Flitwick along with Coach Beiste.

"Minerva I need all my Cheerios in the same house as I need to continue their rigorous training." Sue shouted.

"Sue I can't very well let you teach students in the Dark Arts." Professor McGonagall sternly said.

"Like I fucking want to teach any of your pathic students. I will only be teaching my Cheerios." Sue said.

"Fine, but I'm not changing their houses." McGonagall said getting up.

"Fine," Sue said turning to the Cheerios. "Hit the sack. Training at precisely six am."

The Cheerios didn't need to be told twice and followed the Slytherin student who was to show them to their common room. Santana pulled Brittany with her until a Ravenclaw stopped them.

"She needs to come with me." the Ravenclaw says.

Santana's about to say something when Brittany's grip tightens on her arm. Turning to look at her, Brittany shakes her head and sadly follows the Ravenclaw.

"Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning before practice!" Santana shouted.

"Okay," Brittany shouted back.

_I hope that everyone in this clue is nice. Then maybe it will be okay to be away from San though what will we do when we want to practice making lady babies or get our sweet lady kisses on. Hmm we'll have to figure that out. I'll discuss it with San tomorrow. Crap how the hell did we get here I wasn't that distracted was I. DUCKS!_

While Brittany was being lead to her new common room, Santana had been shown to hers and where she'd be sleeping the rest of the year with Quinn and two other Cheerios.

"I'm cool with Brittany sleeping here." Quinn started before Santana cut her off.

"She's not-"

"Santana we both know she'll spend half her night in your bed and the other half in hers with you." Quinn reminded her that she knew about their "secret" relationship. "So long as your quiet."

"God Q shut up, I don't want everyone knowing about us." Santana whispered glaring over at the beds of the other two Cheerios who where pretending to be asleep.

"I don't know why you continue to pretend that you two are just friends everyone knows that you're not." Quinn says.

"It's got nothing to do with what you think Q. You've never met my parents. They supported Voldamort and Britt's parents didn't, our parents hate each other and if they knew we'd never be allowed to see each other again. And you know some of the assholes at our school would say something to them just cause." Santana sighed tears falling as she sat defeated on her bed.

"I never realized. I'm sorry you have to do this in order to remain with Britt." Quinn said patting Santana on the back.

"Yeah well we've gotten over and our just happy to be together even if we have to pretend not to be in public. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find my girl." Santana smirked at the gagging noise Quinn made.

"But you'll get in trouble." Quinn gasped wondering how she was going to find the other girl.

"It's either that or I won't sleep as you pointed out we always sleep together." Santana smirked sneaking down to the common room.

_Okay all I have to do is follow this hall and I'll come out at the Great Hall. Fuck! Another fucking dead end how the hell am I suppose to find Brittany when I can't even get out of the god damn dungeons. Finally, now what the hell should I do. That Slytherin girl said not to linger at night in open spaces or that creepy guy's who's name I could care less about will catch me and I'll get in trouble. I can't have that happen yet. I needs my girl._

Santana scampered up the main stairs and wondered around for ten minutes before seeing another student sneaking out of the library. She was about to start following her when she saw the same Ravenclaw that took Brittany heading the opposite way. Deciding she was better to follow Santana cast a clock of invisibility around her scooting after the other student.

"Britt, Britt are you in here?" Santana whispered opening an door in the tower.

"San?" Brittany groggily crocked.

"Oh thank god," Santana sighed casting off the clock of invisibility and climbing into bed with the blonde.

"Thank god you found me I couldn't sleep. Not even counting ducks jumping on rainbows worked." Brittany mumbled snuggling closer and deeper into the Latina.

"Like I was going to let this school take away our sleeping time together." Santana mocked hurt before pulling Brittany impossibly close to her, tucking her chin over the blonde's head, they fell asleep in each other's arms just like every night.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"They practice the dark arts Ron!" Hermonine shouted at him as they sit at the table next to Ginny and Harry.

"So your also talking about the new students." Ginny said biting on a piece of toast.

"Not all of them just those girls." Ron dreamily said pointing at the group of twenty girls clad in red and white skimpy cheerleading uniforms.

The four of them watched as a small Latina girl ordered a group of sixth year Slytherins to move. They scampered away leaving room for all twenty girls to sit together.

"Their called Cheerios and they doubled as muggle cheerleaders and the single best group of students at using the dark arts. They won nationals three years in a row." Dean Thomas informed them before moving farther down the table.

"See their evil," Hermonie said and to farther her point about how the Americans were weird. "They have a club also that is devoted to Divination and fucking singing."

"Their hot though." Ron tried to argue.

"Will you two stop bickering." Harry says, "we have class you know." he knew this would get Hermonie to drop it for now.

All three got up and headed out for their first lesson.

Over at the new Cheerios table they quickly ate their food, starving from their morning training. None of them blinked when Santana started feeding Brittany bacon. Even though none of them aside from Quinn now, understood why the two girls relationship was a secret they all knew they were together and it was off limits.

"So Santana how was your night?" Quinn asked smirking.

"Perfectly fine," Santana huffed shoveling eggs into her mouth.

No one said anything else to the fuming Latina. She was still pissed that Brittany was in a different house and they only had two classes together. On top of it all Sue said there was no way that she could get Brittany into Slytherin.

"San come on we have to go to class." Brittany said pulling on her arm.

Santana walked Brittany to her first class History of Magic quickly kissing her before running down the hall towards her class. Walking in she looked around for a place to seat. She saw a boy with a scar, a girl with bushy hair and a boy with fire red hair and decided that she would sit with them.

_I hope that they can help me take notes and stay awake. Why does the boy with the scar seem so familiar I'll have to ask Sanny about that later. That girl's staring at me like she wants to eat me._

Brittany down next to Harry and smiled at them. "Hi I'm Brittany." she said sticking a hand out.

"I'm Ron nice to meet you and this is Harry and Hermonie." Ron said shaking her hand.

"Aren't you one of the Cheerios?" Hermonie asked glaring at the girl.

"Yeah, but the hat thing put me in a different house than the rest of them. I miss San and Q." Brittany chocked back a sob.

"That sucks," Harry said.

"Though aren't you guys all good at using the dark arts?" Hermonie badgered.

"Yes, San's the best, but I never have my shield get hit during practice." Brittany says smiling.

"Well I could help you with anything you need help with." Ron offered checking out the blondes rack.

"I'm sorry, but San told me not to take help from strangers especially guys." Brittany shrugged before Professor Binns comes floating in.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Santana was glad that she was now in her last class for the day Defense Against the Dark Arts even though she thought it was a stupid class, she did have it with Brittany so that would make it bearable.

_What is taking Brittany so long class is about to start I knew I should have gotten her from her last class. Why did I ever listen to her._

Santana was about to have a heart attack when Brittany came running in a plopped next to her.

"Sorry I had to ditch several guys who were following me." Brittany whispered giving Santana a peck on the cheek.

"God I hate all these guys drooling over you and there's nothing I can do." Santana growled squeezing Brittany's hand under the desk.

"We are far away from your parents I'm sure if you told people that your together they wouldn't find out." Quinn butted in.

"You told her?" Brittany said shocked that Santana actually told someone.

"Yeah I was upset last night before I came and found you." Santana shrugs.

_I feel so bad for them that they have to hid from their parents. I hope that it doesn't stop them from being happy. What I don't get is how it's not blatantly obvious to everyone else that they are in love with each other. I mean come on Santana practically kills any guy that lays a hand on her._

"Do we really need to learn this?" Santana asked staring at the teacher in disbelief. "After all, all of us Cheerios know almost everything about the dark arts so we don't need to be taught this." she continued.

"Yeah," all the Cheerios agreed standing up and leaving despite Professor Moody telling them to stay.

"Go tell Sue about this abomination of a class." Santana orders all the Cheerios, but Brittany and Quinn the latter of who wouldn't listen anyway and Santana would never force Brittany to do anything.

"Let's go to the library and knock out some of this homework." Quinn suggests.

"But I want to see ducks," Brittany pouts looking at Santana with puppy eyes.

"Fine," Santana sighs. "See you later," she waves to Quinn.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

_"San, San," Brittany whispers walking into the woods behind her house to the spot that they normally meet at._

_"Here Britt," Santana said coming out from behind a tree to hug her secret girlfriend._

_"They want to send me to some school in Canada instead of Hogwarts." Brittany sobbed into Santana's chest as she just held the crying girl._

_"Shh, we'll think of something honey. I won't let them separate us no matter what we'll be together." Santana said rubbing Brittany's back thinking of what to do._

_They stood there for a while Santana holding Brittany and Brittany clinging onto Santana. She finally got tired and shifted for her and Brittany to sit down on a log. For all they knew they'd been out there for hours just sitting there quiet not saying anything._

_Santana finally broke the silence, "We'll tell Sue. She'll never let you go off on your own. You're a Cheerios and Sue makes sure that we stick together." she suggests._

_"Really?" Brittany asks lifting her head from Santana's shoulder. "So long as she doesn't sick her pet dragon on me."_

_"Don't worry Britt I won't let her and we'll both go to Hogwarts together and rule the school." Santana comforts her wondering where Brittany got the idea that Sue has a pet dragon those she wouldn't put it pass her to actually have a pet dragon hidden somewhere._

_Brittany leaned in and kissed her before getting up, pulling her with her towards their cave. She was relieved that Santana had found a solution to her problem like she always did._

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"San, earth to San." Brittany yelled waving her hands in front of Santana's face.

"Whoa B don't take out my eye." Santana said grabbing Brittany's wrist.

"What were you doing?" Brittany asks plopping down on Santana's lap wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Just thinking about the day in the woods that you were worried about your parents sending you too Canada." Santana smiles glad she figured out a solution.

"I'm glad you told Coach Sylvester. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be in the same school as you." Brittany said snuggling into the Latina.

"So am I," Santana whispers slinging her arm around Brittany's waist pulling her impossibly close.

They sat in silence, Brittany feeding the ducks and Santana watching her. With everyone in class they could act like a couple without fearing someone would see them and tell their parents. When the bell rang for the last class to end Santana pulled Brittany up.

"Come on B we have to go to training." Santana reminded her. Not that she ever had to as Brittany always knew what she was thinking which sometimes was unnerving. She knew that even though Brittany already knew what she was thinking she liked to hear Santana say it herself.

"Stop over thinking San, you'll do great just like you always do." Brittany encouraged her.

"I know it's just if I have an off day Coach rides my ass for the rest of the month." Santana complains locking pinkies with the blonde.

"Just relax honey and do what you do best." Brittany tells her.

"Fucking you?" Santana jokes walking out of the castle to the quidditch field.

"No," Brittany slaps her in the arm. "The dark arts duh."

"Blondie, Sandbags! Get your slow asses over here now!" Sue shouted and they jogged over to her. "Is it true that all of you ditched out of your last class?" she asked her top three Cheerios Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"Yes coach," Quinn started before Santana butted in.

"They were trying to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts. And I take offense to having to take that class as I already know it all." Santana angrily said smirking.

"For once I agree with Sandbags well actually that makes it twice since arriving here they must put something in the water." Sue thought aloud. "Okay whatever I'll have you all excused from that class now get warming up." Sue shouted.

**So this is a piece that I've been thinking about writing for a while. I have about half of it already written please tell me if I should post more.**


	2. History

**Yet again I don't know half as much about Harry Potter as I do Glee. And this is more of a glee story than Harry Potter just set in the wizarding world. It is mostly about Brittany and Santana along with Quinn and some more minor appearances of Harry Potter charactors and the rest of New Directions.**

History

"God that was one of the worst practices ever." Quinn said pulling off her robes.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow and it won't be from Brittany which fucking sucks." Santana complains.

"Well I could farther your pain later if you want." Brittany whispers as three Cheerios walked pass them.

"Sounds like fun, but only if you go first." Santana whispers biting on Brittany's ear lobe.

"Fuck you do realize I'm still here right?" Quinn shouted at her two friends who had started playing tonsil hockey.

"Sorry Quinn," Brittany sheepishly said.

"No we're not. Leave so we can get back to making ladies babies." Santana spat earning her a smile from Brittany.

"Only if you promise to tell me why your parents hate each other and why and how you two became friends?" Quinn said knowing that it was the only way she'd get the information out of Santana bargaining to leave them alone.

_Yes, I'll finally figure out the mystery._

"Fine, we'll tell you tonight. Now leave." Santana said shoving Quinn out the door only to have three Gryffindors come in.

Santana glared at the two boys who were staring at her girl like a piece of meat.

_Who the fuck are these idiots interrupting my Britts time and me getting my mack on. Are they stupid or have a death with. Hey what the fuck that red haired one is undressing my girl with his eyes._

"Hey Brittany, Ron remember." Ron said, "and this is Harry and Hermonie remember we all have History of Magic together." he continued.

"Oh yeah hi I remember you all. This is Santana." Brittany said skipping over to them and giving each of them a hug.

"Hi Santana, well if you two don't mind the boys are going to change and get ready to practice." Hermonie said holding out her hand.

"Whatever, come on Britts I hear the perfect bathroom is nice." Santana said dragging the blonde with her.

"That girl scares me." Harry says.

"She's one of the top girls on the Cheerios with using the Dark Arts. I watched them practice earlier and it was barbaric the way they used spells as such." Hermonie said.

"I don't care I'm going to date that blonde one." Ron smiled thinking of snogging her.

"Not if that Santana has anything to say about it. She hates you." Hermonie giggled.

Harry and Ron finished changing and headed out on the field. Hermonie headed up in the stands sitting alone watching her two best friends and Ginny train.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

_This place is amazing. I wish I had been put in here with Sanny and Quinn. I figured that one day San and I wouldn't have to hid our relationship and I'm looking forward to that day._

Santana leads Brittany into her dorm and they flop on her bed. Brittany curling up into her sighing. She always felt at home in Santana's arms.

"I love you more than anything B, you know that right." Santana said running her hands through her girls hair.

"Of course I know silly and I love you." Brittany giggled kissing Santana on the lips.

"Break it up," Quinn said walking in. "I wanna hear this story about your parents." she flopped down next to Brittany.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

_ Lima seemed like a good safe place to raise our daughter now that He who must not be named disappeared, Slevan thought as he brought a box into his wife._

_ Brittany their seven years old daughter was running around chasing imaginary unicorns and ducks. She was getting in the way of her parents so much that they sent her outside._

_ "Who are you?" a small Latina asked the blonde girl who had just walked across the street to the park._

_ "I'm Brittany I just moved here." Brittany said holding out a hand._

_ "Santana, you're not a muggle are you?" Santana asked not taking the blonde's hand._

_ "Nope, I'm a pure blood." Brittany said proudly smiling a thousand watt smile at the other girl. She was very pretty with her wavy black hair and mocha eyes. This girl she wants to get to know._

_ "Cool," Santana said shaking her hands. The girls was a goddess in Santana's eyes, her golden hair creating a halo over her head and her bright blue eyes were drawing her in._

_ "Santana!"_

_ "Brittany!"_

_ Both girls turned around to see their parents coming towards them._

_ "Brittany get away from her!" Amy shouted grabbing her daughter's arm._

_ "Santana stay away from that filthy family." Marcus shouted at his daughter._

_ "Lopez keep your daughter away from mine." Slevan spat at the former death eater._

_ "Keep your daughter away from ours and we won't have a problem." Eva shouted pointing her wand at them._

_ All four adults backed away wands pointed at each other pulling their daughters with them._

_ Neither girl spoke to each other for four years until they started at McKinley School for Wizardry. It just so happened that they were both chosen to be on the Cheerios and Sue had them be locker buddies. On top of that all the Cheerios in each year had the same classes. Their teachers also seemed oblivious to the fact the two girls were suppose to hate each other not that they knew why and sat them together._

_ After a week of not speaking to each other Brittany finally broke the silence. "I know I'm suppose to hate you, but I don't and I know you don't hate me." she said pulling Santana into an empty classroom._

_ "Yes I do," Santana stubbornly said trying not to look in those intoxicating blue eyes._

_ "No you don't and I think your eyes are pretty too." Brittany said._

_ "How did-"_

_ "I'm a Legitament so I can read the thoughts and sort of minds of people around me." Brittany explained. "Unless the person is really good at occlumency and I mean they have to be really good like there's not that many in the world."_

_ "Oh, that could come in handy." Santana gulped._

_**Fuck I hope she's not weirded out by the fact that I think she's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. And that I really want to kiss her.**_

****_"Don't worry I like you that way too though I'd much rather hear you say it out loud than read it from your mind." Brittany said pulling Santana to sit next to her._

_ "I'd really like to kiss you." Santana stuttered leaning in and giving Brittany a peck on the lips. She saw sparks fly everywhere as she leaned in for another kiss._

_ They remained in that class talking about everything and nothing. By the end of school that day they knew just about everything there was to know about the other._

_ "You know we can't tell a soul about this." Santana says looking at Brittany._

_ "Of course we'll just pretend to be indifferent right?" Brittany asked voicing what Santana was thinking._

_ "At least for now we have to pretend that we're not friends or anything else." Santana said. _

_**I know she's worried about what our parents will say or do if they find out we're friends or might have strong feelings for each other. She really shouldn't with all the time we're forced to spend together they better get use to us being friends at least in school.**_

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

_ In their second year it was obvious that the two girls were best friends. Santana protected Brittany from bullies and helped her with her work also she was the only one who understood everything the blonde did or said. Brittany brought out the soft sensitive, kind side of Santana that no one else really saw. She was also the only one who could calm Santana down when she was pissed._

_ It was over Christmas break that both sets of parents sat their daughters down to tell them why they hated the other._

_ Brittany didn't really need her parents to tell her as she could see it as it was in the front of their minds._

_ "Sweetie I'm going to tell you why we hate the Lopez's okay." Slevan said and Brittany nodded wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "Well first off their known death eaters, but it really started about a year before He who must not be named disappeared and your mother was pregnant with you. We were coming home from a doctor's appointment when they appeared in the alley in front of us. I recognized Marcus Lopez as a death eater and attacked sending a stunning spell at him, but I missed and hit his wife. He sent one back and it hit your mother. Wanting to get your mother out of there I apporated."_

_ At the same time Marcus was telling Santana his version of the story. "Your mother was pregnant and I was taking her to the doctors. We apporated into an alley and then were going to walk the block to the office, but two people were already there. I slightly recognized them as two members of the Order of the Phoenix. When all the sudden the man attacked stunning your mother so I attacked back stunning his wife they apporated and I took your mother to the hospital."_

_ Back at the Pierce's Amy picked up were her husband left off. "When I gave birth to you another woman was also giving birth at the same time. It wasn't until after you came out that we realized we had been sharing the same room with the Lopez's. We all got kicked out that same day as your father and Marcus attacked each other. And we hadn't had a run in with them until we moved here so now you know why we don't want you around that Lopez girl. She's nothing, but trouble."_

_ "Mom, Santana's my friend wither you like it or not." Brittany tells them. "But I think I understand why you don't like the Lopez's and I won't go over to their house if it makes you feel better." she offered._

_ "Fine,"_

_ Meanwhile back at the Lopez's Maria started telling Santana about her birth much to her disgust. "I was in too much pain to notice when giving birth to you, but after we both stopped cursing in pain which now that I think about it was rather close to the same time. Anyway that's when I noticed that Pierce woman was in the same room. Because of her husband starting a fight with your father we all got kicked out. And up until a few years ago when they moved here we hadn't seen them. That is why we don't want you hanging around that Pierce girl no good will come from it."_

_ "I don't fucking care what you say she's my friend." Santana yelled stomping up to her room._

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

_ Over the next two years they became even closer. They never discussed the fact that their parents hated each other, never hanging out at each other's houses or showing up at the others house to see if they could hang out. They'd text each other and meet wherever they were going hang out._

_ That was their pattern outside of school until one day in the locker room after a difficult Cheerio practice. Everyone else had left and Brittany was in the shower when she heard something turning around she saw a very naked Santana leaning against the stale frame._

_ "You have no idea how bad and how long I've wanted you." Santana husked staring up and down the blonde's body._

_ "Oh I think I do." Brittany said reaching out for Santana's arm, pulling her into the stale, kissing her._

_ That night Santana snuck into Brittany's room and they lost their virginities to each other._

_ "You do know no one can know about this and us?" Santana said running her fingers through Brittany's hair, who was cuddling up against the Latina head on her chest even though she was a good four inches taller._

_ "Duh I'm not completely dumb," Brittany sighs drawing circles on the newly defined abs of Santana._

_ "You're not dumb and don't call yourself dumb." Santana said sitting up._

_ "Okay, okay," Brittany said shoving Santana back down. "But what are we?" she asked looking up hopeful._

_ "Well...only if you want to...I was hoping...maybe..." Santana stammered sweating so Brittany helped her out._

_ "I'd love to be your secret girlfriend so long as you don't date anyone else public or secret." Brittany told her._

_ "Never," Santana gasped, "I've been madly in love with you since the first day I saw you." she said wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling even closer._

_ "Good," Brittany mumbled snuggling into Santana and drifting off to sleep._

_ That was the start of their nightly activities were they would sneak into each other's houses every night. Since then they hadn't spent a night apart unless one was on vacation._

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"There you have it Q everything important about how we came to be." Santana said leaning into Brittany.

With that Santana got up pulling Brittany with her heading for the door. Quinn frowned wondering what the hell was going on.

"Don't worry Q about us we'll be fine one way or another and we're leaving to be nice unless you want us to keep you up all night." Brittany giggled as Santana yanks her out.

_God I can't believe those two. How is it that their parents don't know what their up to with the other. I really don't get why people don't see how in love they are. I can't believe I didn't know why their parents hated each other and yet their daughters where madly in love with each other. How did I not see and question it sooner. I mean I've known that they were more than friends, but I never realized how they actually felt about each other._

Quinn laid down finally at peace knowing all about her best friends.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

_"San I hate how we consently have to hid." Brittany said kissing Santana's shoulder as they lay together in Brittany's bed as her parents were out of town for the week so Santana had been staying over twenty-four seven telling her parents she was staying at Quinn's._

_ "I know B, but our parents." Santana said flipping over._

_ "I know it would just be nice to be able to go out on an actual date once in awhile." Brittany said snuggling into Santana sighing._

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"What you thinking about Britt?" Santana asked flopping on the bed. "This place is great by the way."

"Thanks and I was thinking about that day that my parents were gone for a week and we talked about dating." Brittany said sitting down next to her girl.

"Talking to Quinn has really got you thinking hasn't it." Santana asked smiling leaning in and kissing her.

"Yeah," Brittany says rolling over onto Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

_ "If we could go on a date where would you like me to take you?" Santana asked kissing Brittany's forehead knowing that if she ever turned on the pout they would go on a date dman the consequences._

_ "I'd like you to surprise me with your super secret romantic side that only I get to see." Brittany said happy and content._

_ Brittany fell asleep in Santana's arms while the Latina stayed awake thinking about where she would take Brittany on a date._

_**I'd take her somewhere nice like Breadstix's and let her order whatever she wanted. Of course she'd pay before taking out in the middle of nowhere where they could see the stars.**_

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"You know after you fell asleep I thought up the perfect date for us to go on. I'd like to take you out on an actual date now that we're far away from our parents." Santana said hopeful.

"I'd love to," Brittany squealed diving onto her kissing her face all over.

"Good how about in two weeks when we can finally get out of this castle?" Santana asked.

"Sounds good to me." Brittany said getting up and changing into her night clothes.

"So I take it we're staying here." Santana smirked ripping off her robes and Cheerio uniform.

"Oh," Brittany gasped turning around to see a very naked Santana laying on her bed. She looked up and down her girlfriend's body mouth watering she licks her lips.

"Like what you see," Santana smirked gesturing at herself.

"Yes, yes I do. Thought what has gotten into you? There are other people in her." Brittany whispers climbing on top of the Latina.

"All this talk about our past with Q got me thinking about how we have yet to Christen either of our beds or anywhere else in this castle for that matter." Santana said pulling Brittany down to kiss her.

"Hum sounds good to me." Brittany moans into Santana's mouth.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

The next morning Brittany wakes up to find herself trapped by Santana who's half on top of her. Their limbs are tangled together, Brittany sighs she knows it's going to be hell to try and wake up her girlfriend. She's just thankful that their still mostly covered.

_I can't believe that Santana didn't throw all the covers off of us like she normally does. That tickles, but she's so beautiful especially when she's sound asleep on top of me. Though we do have to get up soon unless we're going to be skipping again like we normally do. She's too cute to wake up. Ooo duck!_

Brittany flings Santana off of her as she runs to the window as six ducks fly by. Santana glares up at the blonde who had just dropped her on the floor and woke her up all at once.

_How can I be mad at her look at that cute face so excited to see some ducks. I'll never get her fascination with them. Her butt's so cute I wish we could just stay here all day. Fuck she's naked, I'm naked what if someone comes in I need to get clothes on her. I don't care about myself, but no one is allowed to see my girls body, but me._

Santana got up and wrapped Brittany's duck blanket around her. She looked at her perplexed. "No one else is allowed to see you naked." she explains.

"A little possessive aren't you." Brittany jokes turning around and kissing her.

"I protect what's mine." Santana smiles.

Brittany giggles shoving her before getting dressed in her Cheerios uniform with a robe over it.

"God I hate that we have to wear these damn robes. They totally don't go with our uniforms and talk about absolutely no sex appeal." Santana complains trying to get in hers.

"Here," Brittany helps straighten it out. "Now let's get down to the Great Hall before one of the Cheerios starts asking questions." she says pulling Santana out of the dormitory.

"Finally I was starting to worry." Quinn says making room for them to sit.

"Sorry we had a late night." Santana smirks grabbing eggs, toast and a cup of coffee.

"And Santana tried to start up again this morning." Brittany giggled at Quinn's gapping open mouth and Santana blushing.

"God I didn't need to know that." Quinn says glaring as Santana. She blames her for knowing so much about their sex life cause no one could ever blame Brittany for anything once they've seen her pout. "Okay I'll make you a deal I'll forget about your sharing in the past and future if you tell me how it is that you never fight or Santana how you deal with Britts whole mid reading." she said looking at them.

"Quinn your wrong we do fight. Why do you want know?" Brittany says leaning over Santana to get an apple.

"Yeah why the hell do you want to know?" Santana asked staring at Brittany's boobs.

"Well even though no one officially knows about your relationship and you try to act different when people are around, but you still have the best relationship of anyone I know." Quinn explained looking hopeful.

"Fine we do fight though it's just neither of us ever gives up on our relationship so we work through it." Santana explains.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

_A year ago when they were entering their sixth year they finally confronted each other about what their parents had told them about the other's parents four years earlier._

_ "So I know we agreed not to talk about why are parents hate each other I think we should air it out though you probably already knew don't you." Santana said sitting down in the locker room while Brittany went to lock the door._

_ "I don't know you somehow blocked it from me I've never been able to get that out of you. Not that I've ever tired." Brittany said sitting down next to her girl._

_ "Britt what did my mom ever do to your dad that would make him attack her and me." Santana asked._

_ "What do you mean your parents are death eaters and my dad wasn't aiming for your mom." Brittany said both girls glaring at each other._

_ "Your dad attacked my mom." Santana screamed._

_ "Not on purpose and your dad attacked my mom." Brittany yelled._

_ "Only after-" Santana never got to finish as Brittany crashed their lips together._

_ "Let's just agree that our parents are on different sides and would attack each other if provoked or not." Brittany says pulling away. "What's done is done."_

_ "That's my genius girlfriend." Santana whispers kissing her._

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Wait so you just kissed her and the fight was over?" Quinn asked perplexed.

"Yeah well San's really sexy when she's angry and I just couldn't contain myself anymore plus we know we can't control our parents." Brittany tells her squeezing Santana's hand.

"Why the sudden curiosity with our life?" Santana asks deciding she really doesn't need to go to Charms today anyway and she knows Brittany could care less about History of Magic.

"I told you I want to know how you make your relationship work cause I know I suck at them and was hoping to get some pointers." Quinn says sadly.

"To be honest there's another reason why we get along and are always together." Santana says looking at Brittany for approval.

"You know how I told you that San wasn't in the school when the school was burning and we couldn't find her well that's cause of something we found out halfway through our sixth year." Brittany says nodding at Santana the Great Hall is practically empty now.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

_ "San are you sure about this?" Brittany asked looking up at the ugly building._

_ "I'm sure babe both our parents were in the same room when we were born maybe something happened that either they don't want us to know or don't know themselves. We have to find the nurse she would know." Santana says putting an arm around Brittany's shoulder._

_ Santana lead her girl in and up to the front desk. Her plan was to get the receptionist to pull up the information and Brittany get it out her._

_ "Hi I'm Santana Lopez,"_

_ "Awe Miss Lopez here to see your father?" the receptionist named Lottie asked._

_ "No I was wondering who the nurse was that took care of me when I was born." Santana said before seeing the weird look she was giving her. "My mom said some really nice things about her and I really wanted to ask her some questions for a report." she smiled innocently._

_ "Um I'm not sure her file says don't distribute." Lottie said a little sorry._

_ "It's okay thanks for looking." Santana smiled after glancing over at Brittany who nodded._

_ Santana looped her arm through Brittany's smiling and waving bye at the receptionist. She dragged them out and around into the alley next to the building._

_ "Well?" Santana asked._

_ "She's currently resides in New York and her name is Hannah." Brittany says looking curiously at Santana to see what she's going to do. "What are we going to do now?" she asked._

_ "We are going to New York to find her and ask her what happened the night we were born." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and apporating. _

_ Brittany gave Santana the directions and she lead them._

_**Sanny's so hot when she takes control.**_

****_When they finally found the house Santana walked up to the door and knocked. The door opens and Hannah stands in the doorway looking at the two girls. All three just stand there staring at each other for awhile._

_ "Um hi are you Hannah?" Santana asked._

_ "Maybe, but who are you?" Hannah asked._

_ "Santana Lopez and this is Brittany Pierce." Santana says grabbing Brittany's hand place a soft kiss on her knuckles._

_ "Oh come in," Hannah ushered them in quickly looking around. "Where you followed?" she asked most everyone was paranoid about getting on Voldemort's bad side._

_ "No my parents are death eaters." Santana shrugs holding onto Brittany. She was worried if she lets go of the blonde that someone would attack her._

_ "Oh yes I seem to remember that now. So I take it you want to know about what happened the night you were born?" Hannah asked._

_ "Yes," Brittany said leaning into Santana._

_ "Well it was a weird night with the only doctor on duty and both your parents coming in. I warned them not to put death eaters in the same room with members of the Order of the Phoenix, but no one listened to me. The doctor wasn't much use as he wasn't even there when you two were born which was at the same time down to the second. A bright white light flashed over you." Hannah points at Brittany. "And a dark flash over you." she points at Santana. "I knew that you two would end up together. Your drawn together light and dark, but I don't know what exactly that means." she finished looking at the girls before getting up and kicking them out, she was terrified what the two girls parents would do to her if they found out she told them about what happened that night not that they really knew themselves. She had never told anyone about the light flashes._

_ "Is that why you're so good with the dark arts and I'm good at deflecting them?" Brittany asked Santana clinging onto her arm as they left._

_ "I think so," Santana whispered pulling her into her chest kissing her forehead. She never wanted to let go of the blonde._

_**It's all starting to make sense. Britts and I are completely opposites and yet we work cause I'm dark and she's the light to my dark. That's why I want to protect her from everything she's all light and innocent and I can't let anything happen to change that.**_

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

"So apparently Britts and myself are meant to be together." Santana finishes telling Quinn who is staring at the two girls across from her.

_Fucking! OMG! This is fucking unbelievable of course they are fucking meant to be. It's a fucking fairy tale._

"We should get going to class we're already late." Quinn finally calms her inner thoughts enough to speak.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to walk Brittany to her class." Santana said smiling dopy as Brittany kisses her on the cheek.

"God you two are sickenly cute." Quinn groans leaving.


	3. Caught

Caught

Sue was patrolling the hallways as she wasn't involved in any actual teaching unlike Shuester and Beiste who were teaching Divination and Flying respectively. She heard noises coming from an empty classroom at the end of a hall on the second floor.

_Ooo I'm going to go catch whoever is in there and kick their butts to next week. Fucking A, Sandbags, Blondie you've got to be more careful about where you go at it now. Can't have just anyone walking in on you two. Though I do have to say it would be entertaining to see Lopezs face after someone walked in on her and Blondie or even better what they would look like. Now that would be hilarious._

Sue chuckled to herself as she backed away from the door turning around and heading back down the hallway. She figured she could find someone to punish down by the Great Hall no need to be the one to piss off Lopez.

_I only wish I could be there when some poor sap walks in on them. Lopez being absolutely violent when protecting her girl that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

"Ron just cause she wasn't in class doesn't mean she's in trouble, she does know the dark arts!" Hermonie shouted at him as they along with Harry were headed towards the library to search for as Hermonie called her Ron's blonde bimbo.

"She could be lost or something so yes she is in trouble and we will help her. Isn't that right Harry." Ron said looking over at his friend.

"Sure whatever you say." Harry smiled not understanding why either cared that much about the new students. After all they all hung out together. He figured if they wanted to be separate then let them be separate and don't bother them.

"Hey guys," Ginny said walking up and giving Harry a kiss. "There are some weird noises coming from down there." she pointed down a hall.

"Come on maybe we'll be able to help." Ron said walking down before anyone could stop him. He hoped that the blonde is in here and him helping her will make her like him.

When he opened the door all four stopped dead in their tracks. None of them had expected to find two of the Cheerios half dressed one sitting on a desk while the other was going down on her.

"Fuck!" Santana said pushing Brittany back slightly so she could get off the desk.

"Hi," Brittany said turning around.

Ron was beyond shocked to see the girl he liked eating out of another girl.

"Sorry," Ginny said being the only one who was functioning right now.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana demands glaring at the four people standing in the doorway. Brittany lays a hand on Santana's arm calming her down instantly. She grabs Brittany's hands wrapping her arms around her.

_Fuck who the fuck are these idiots who interrupted my sexy time with Britt. I was so fucking close. They are so dead next time I see them so long as Britt isn't with me, can't be upsetting my girl. Especially the red head boy who keeps looking at Britt your dead._

_ Sanny sooo cute like Lord Tubbington when she's upset._

"Um I'm Harry...Harry Potter." he looked at them expecting them to say something.

"Yeah we've met remember San." Brittany says turning to face her girl. "That's Ron and Hermonie. The only one I don't know is Harry's girlfriend." she says, "though her name is Ginny and she's Ron's sister."

Santana covers Brittany's mouth before she continues sometimes she jabbers on about what she sees in people's brains.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked wondering one how they or actual she knew who she was and why they didn't seem to register Harry.

"People in this school talk." Santana shrugged still holding onto Brittany. "So you're the boy who lived." she said turning to stare at Harry.

"Yes he is and if you decide to be on the side with any death eaters that are left he'll beat you." Hermonie said, she still hated the two girls cause they trained with the dark arts and just about every boy in the school wanted in their pants.

"I highly doubt that. No, even the boy who lived could take out the two of us." Santana said looking lovingly at Brittany.

"Listen just cause you think-" Hermonie started before Brittany pulled out her wand pointed it at her.

"DUCK!" Brittany shouted casting a spell to shut the door and made the room sound proof. "Sorry someone was coming." she says looking at Santana.

"Thanks baby we don't need anyone else coming in wanting an explanation as to why we are here." Santana tells her kissing her cheek.

"Okay now that I know she wasn't trying to kill me what are you talking about?" Hermonie asked looking confused about the way the two girls where acting together.

"Can we trust them?" Santana asked looking at Brittany.

"I think so after all they did fight the Dark Lord and all the death eaters who attacked the palace here." Brittany says after looking at each of them.

"Finally some god damn acknowledgement." Hermonie huffed.

"Are you ever going to explain what we saw when we first walked in?" Harry asked looking over at Ron who was still in shock.

"Well Britt thinks we can trust you so I guess we can tell you what only three other people know, but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone." Santana paused to look at each one of them. After they each nodded she continued, "it's a little bit of a long story, but to make it short Britts and I are together and our parents don't know. We've kept out relationship a secret cause our parents hate each other and if they knew we'd never be able to see each other again."

When she finished Brittany wrapped her arms around her Latina cuddling into her. She sighed when Brittany nuzzled into her, she wished that they could be open like this all the time.

"So you two are together?" Hermonie hopefully said smiling at the fact that Ron didn't stand a chance and was really all hers.

"Yep," Brittany said with her cute smile.

"So I don't stand a chance." Ron said finally coming out of his shock.

"Yes and if you so much as touch my girl I wills ends you." Santana growled.

_God Sanny is so hot when she gets all protective and possessive over me. I wonder if we can get them to leave cause I really want to get back to making lady babies._

"Listen as much fun is it has been to stand here and learn about you two we all should be getting to class." Hermonie said pulling Ron with her out the door. "Harry coming,"

"Yeah see you girls around." Harry waved taking Ginny's hand.

"We won't tell anyone." Ginny yelled back.

Brittany quickly moved to the door shutting it and locking it.

"Now where were we." Brittany seductively says sauntering over to Santana.

"I think we were somewhere close to me not being sexually frustrated." Santana whispers kissing her. Brittany lifts her onto the desk. She shimmies out of her spanks while the blonde lifts her up. Ducking between the Latina's legs she starts kissing up the Latina's thighs. Santana let's out a loud moan.

"Fuck Britt...stop teasing-"

"Fucking A not the fuck again!" Quinn shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Fucking this is fucking bullshit can't a girl get her freak on with her exceptionally hot girlfriend without any interrupts!" Santana yelled extremely sexually frustrated now.

"Well not going at it in public places might be a good place to start." Quinn suggested able to look now that Brittany wasn't going down on her and she was fully dressed again.

_Fuck just when I think hey I can get off finally now Q has to come in and burst my bubble of happiness. That's it we are so taking this back to Britts room when Quinn leaves. I needs my sex and I needs it soon. God my girl is beautiful I've never seen anything more gorgeous than her._

Brittany glanced over at Santana who was collecting their stuff. She winked, turning back to face Quinn.

"Why'd you come in here? Did you want to see the ducks too?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"No Sue told me to come in and get an extra desk for her." Quinn shrugged neither knowing Sue sent Quinn in on purpose.

_God that's the fucking hundredth or so time I've walked in on them. Don't they know how to keep it in their pants for a few hours. This is getting to be ridiculous._

Quinn dragged both girls out and down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"We have a meeting with the glee kids today." Quinn whispered as two Cheerios walked pass them.

"Really we have that today." Santana grumbled turning around to glare at the glee club all sitting together.

"Hey, I like them." Brittany pouted as Santana sighed.

"Fine they're okay. What time are we meeting?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Right after classes are done. Sue's pushed back training by an hour and we're meeting in front of the Forbidden Forest." Quinn tells them before getting up and heading off to Herbology.

"And here I thought we were done with glee." Santana complained stabbing her fork into the hamburger.

"San be nice they did warn us that the death eaters would attack the school and because of that Sue set up the defenses and we fought them off." Brittany reminded her.

"Maybe, but I still don't like being in that club they're weird." Santana said leaning into Brittany.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

_ "Q, Sandbags, Blondie get your butts over here!" Sue shouted across the football field._

_ All three girls ran over to their coach being the only first years on the varsity they didn't want to disappoint._

_ "Yes Coach," Quinn says doubled over trying to catch her breath._

_ "First before I tell you my wonderful news Q and Sandbags take notes from Blondie here who is not out of breath after running one hundred yards. You both should start training with her. Now back to my news. Girls please don't pee yourselves, but you will all be joining the glee club." Sue said smiling._

_ "Fuck no Coach!" Santana shouted, "I can't be in that loser club."_

_ "Yeah Coach their losers we can't." Quinn whined._

_ "They seemed pretty cool if you ask me." Brittany shrugged smiling. _

_ "See now you two start acting more like Blondie here who seems to get how to take orders." Sue said walking away. "Oh you'll be going right after classes." she shouts over her shoulder._

_ Quinn mumbles death threats as she walks after Sue to try and talk some sense into her. Brittany looks over at Santana smiling causing her to smile as well._

_**Fuck I can't quite Cheerios and leave Britt alone to face Sue. Damn it why do I have to actually care about her. Why can't I hate her like our parents hate each other, I'll sit in the back of glee, but if they try to make me do anything I'll go All Lima Heights on their asses. Stop looking at me like that Britt god damn her pout. That thing should be illegal. She's going to be the death of me with that pout.**_

****_"Sanny please they're good people and I'll tell you if any of them are plotting against you." Brittany pouts her face dropping._

_ "Fine, but if any of them look at you the wrong way we're out." Santana grumbled folding her arms across her chest._

_**Sanny's so nice and thoughtful. She'd leave for me, but not for herself.**_

****_Later that day Sue practically shoved the three girls into the choir room wanting to make sure they actually went. Brittany skipped in dragging the scowling Latina with her who at least got her to sit in the back. Quinn followed them back there sitting next to Brittany as she knew better than to sit next to an angry Santana._

_ "Mr. Shue why are there three Cheerios here?" Rachel asked as soon as he came in._

_ "God calm down Rachel we all want to know as well, but he did just walk in." Kurt said. "But Mr. Shue why are they here?" he asked._

_ "God fucking A your all pathetic pussys. We are only here cause Sue is making us for some reason. So shut up and let's just do whatever you normally do here." Santana ordered before leaning over to Brittany whispering something._

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_ I wish I had more classes with Sanny than just the one that we don't even go to. Everyone in here thinks I'm dumb just cause I believe in Niffs and Nargals and have difficulties with Charms and most every other class. I'm so stupid why can't I be smart like Sanny or Mike. I don't deserve to be in the Ravenclaw club thing their all so smart and I'm not._

_ Ooo I wonder what that black flying thing out by the woods. Sanny said I'm not allowing to go out there by myself. This class is so boring. Who needs to know Charms anyway that's Sanny's job. My job is to tell Sanny what people think and be really good at Transfiguration. I'm sooo bored why can't I talk to Sanny in this place, I haven't been able to talk to her like we use to during classes since arriving I'll have to ask her why._

"Brittany what charm would I use if I wanted to try and make a car fly?" Flickwick asked stopping in front of her.

_Whoa when did the short man stop in front of me. He looks like a gnome. I'll have to ask Sanny if we can get one when we move in together. Wait did he say flying car or cat cause a flying cat would be amazing._

"Flying cat?" Brittany asked and everyone laughed.

"No a flying car." Flickwick says trying to stay calm.

"Oh I guess that's fine too. So are you giving me one now or do I have to try and find it?" Brittany asked looking around for a car.

"Ugh never mind," Flickwick grumbles as everyone laughed.

"You really can't be that dumb." some boy yelled from the back.

_Everyone's so mean, I want Sanny. Why is everyone so mean they wouldn't if Sanny was here she'd hurt them for being mean and making me cry. I can't remember what class she has. I need my hero please Sanny find me quickly._

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

Santana just so happened to look up and see her girlfriend go running by most likely crying. She jumped up and was out the door before the teacher could yell at her. Running after her girl she found her in a bathroom huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around her legs.

"Baby what's wrong?" Santana asks kneeling in front of her.

Brittany starts sobbing throwing herself into the Latina's knocking them both down her arms wrapping around her neck.

"Shh calm down honey, calm down then you can tell me what's wrong." Santana whispers rubbing her back.

"They called me stupid and laughed at me when the teacher asked a question and I answered. Sanny why are people so mean?" Brittany asked sobbing still a little upset.

"I don't know," Santana said sitting them up right hugging her tightly.

_I'm going to fucking kill everyone in her Charms class. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it. They couldn't be more wrong about her though she's so smart you just have to know what to ask. She's much better with people, her emotions and other such important life things. God why can't I think straight. Nothing is making sense all I can see is red and I have an urge to smash someone's head in. I've never felt like this before it's like I have to hurt every last person who hurt Britt. What's wrong with me? I've been angry, but this is something new it's like I can't not hurt anyone that gets in my way of protecting Britt._

"Come on B, let's go somewhere private." Santana said pulling her up and leading her out of the castle.

_If I don't get out soon I'm going to do something I'm going to regret. Fuck why does she have such a strong pull over me. Oh yeah that's right I'm dark and she's light if something happens to her I'm obligated to protect her._

_ God even when she's upset and her make-ups a mess she's still gorgeous. How can anyone think she's stupid. I want to jump her right now and beat the fuck out of someone I'm confused._

Quinn looked up and saw Santana and Brittany walk by.

_I wonder what the fuck happened that made Santana run out of here like her pants were on fire. I hope nothing bad happened to Brittany. I would go check on them, but Santana will probably kill me if I do._

"San where are you taking me?" Brittany whispered after they passed Santana's class room.

"Shh baby we don't want anyone to hear us." Santana whispered pulling Brittany faster down the stairs and out the main doors.

_We have two hours before the glee meeting and I intend on making use of every minute. Oh god her body is amazing. I don't think a Greek god could have a better body than my girl. She's the most perfect thing I've ever laid eyes on. I can't believe she's all mine. God the things she does to me even after all this time._

_ That's right babe take it off for me. Really, I can't believe that I'm a fucking horn dog, but who would blame me I mean look at her body. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

"San, I need you." Brittany moaned pulling Santana down on her. She was only in her bra and underwear.

_How can I not do what this gorgeous girl wants._

_ Fuck I wish Sanny would hurry up and get her damn shirt off I wanna see her boobs._

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"Quinn over here!" Rachel shouts waving Quinn over to the rest of the glee kids minus Brittany and Santana.

"Hey baby mama where's B and S?" Puck asked.

"Yeah it's not like B to be late." Mercedes says looking around thinking maybe she's hiding.

"No, but Satan does-" Kurt is cut off by a moan.

"What the fuck!" Mike says as they all walk over to where the moan came from.

"FUCK!" Santana shouted pulling clothes up to cover her and standing in front of Brittany to block her from them.

All the glee club stood there staring at the two nearly naked girls. It only confirmed what most of them already suspected.

"Everyone turn the fuck around I won't have any of you perving on my girl." Santana growled as everyone turned around.

_They fucking can't keep it in their pants for more than five god damn minutes. So much for them keeping this thing that they had a secret._

_ Fuck now I have to explain everything to these idiots. I'd much rather be going at it with Britt._

_ Fuck I was so close._

"Hurry up we have to get going." Rachel said pointing at her watch. "We only have an hour." she reminded them.

**Don't worry people there will be sexy times later on. Hope you all enjoy this newest chapter.**


	4. Legitament

Legitament

_Fucking pathic students, fuck, fuck, fuck. I won't teach them that's it she can't make me I'll refuse. Damn she'll leverage the Cheerios over me. Doesn't she get that we need the Cheerios working on all cylinders in case something bad happens or someone attacks the castle. They are the only ones who have complete control of the dark arts especially Sandbags and Blondie._

_ That fucking mohawk boy is weird looking. I hope he's not in my so called class._

_ God damn the whole fucking glee club is in here. Fucking A I hate them all they shouldn't be here only the Cheerios should be here and who the fuck are those four I've never seen their sorry asses before. They must belong to this school god damn I hope they're not as pathic as the glee club._

_ Okay let's hope the midget doesn't say anything or start singing otherwise we'll have a murder on our hands and I won't be the one who kills her. Sandbags will defiantly be doing it she hates them all everyone, but Blondie and perhaps Q. Let's see who else do I hate the black diva, Lady Lips and the teen vampire._

_ I guess the rest are tolerable, but not as much as my Cheerios. The wild cards are the red head boy and girl. They really must be related. The bushy haired girl looks like trouble just like the midget and then the boy who lived. He's so overrated._

"For you idiots that don't know who I am I'm one Sue Sylverster, but you can call me Coach. I'll be teaching all of you the dark arts because your fucking Headmistress is forcing me. Trust me I would much rather only be teaching my Cheerios." Sue told the class in front of her.

"We will only be learning the practical not actually using any." Hermonie asks raising her hand.

"For you all you for us no." Brittany answered for Sue.

_Sue wants me to show them how easily it can be for someone like to predict what move they'll make next. Does she mean now or later or what I'm so confused._

_ Oh thank god Coach is thinking that she just wants black mail information right now and we'll explain all this stuff in a few minutes after I get all the needed information. I wonder if she knows that I'm reading her thoughts. She's smart like Sanny so she probably does._

_ Okay let's see I'll read Kurt's mind first he's cute and well dressed. He's seriously not checking out the boy with a scare's butt. I thought he was with Blaine not thinking about other boys well I guess it could be worse he could be checking out a girls ass. Crap I'll have to make sure no one's checking out Sanny's ass that's my property._

_ Hum that annoying bushy brown hair girl Hermonie I think that's her name she's confusing. So much stuff mostly useless. Hey wait that's juicy I'll have to tell Sanny though I don't see it. Red heads are scary and Sanny says they can't be trusted._

_ That's fucking gross Puck and will never happen no matter how many gars you wish on. Sanny's mine and only mine I would never let you watch while we go at it. I'll have to tell Sanny about his bad thoughts she'll set him straight._

_ Fine let's move to onto you boy red head. What are you thinking. Oh god stop, stop, stop. No you can't think that about me and Sanny. I will never ever ever be with you no matter what I'm Sanny's and only her so get over me. Someone already likes you anyway and you have feelings for her too so go for it. Sue is going to have a field day with your pansy ass I think that's what Sanny would say. _

_ Why is everyone suddenly staring at me. Crap did I say something a loud again or did someone ask me something. Oh thank god it's just Sanny probably saying something funny to Finn or Puck._

_ Quinn's staring at Rachel why? She's looking at her the same way Sanny looks at me. Oh she must like her I have to tell Sanny and I'll have to ask her if we should tell Sue. I know I promised to stay out of her mind, but she had to sit next to the targets. I'll tell her sorry later. That's fucking gross Quinn no one wants to see Rachel like that._

_ Well back to my business only one more you scar boy that's what Sanny calls you I think. I obviously already knew you were with the red headed girl. Um this is very confusing, but I think I might get it. You seriously can't ever know about Sanny's parents she'd be devastated if anything happened to them even if she leaves them to be with me. I wonder if she would._

_ B's thinking awful hard or maybe she's looking into people's minds. I bet Sue told her to I've got to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Would Sue hurt us she does know everything._

"To get you all caught up in the dark arts there are few things that you need to know. The Cheerios only a little bit, but I'm going to explain it all with the help of Blondie and Sandbags. With this understanding you'll be able to pick up the dark arts faster and why Sandbags and Blondie will always be better." Sue explained.

"Ms. Sylvester I don't-" Rachel started standing up.

"Sit down Man Hands and shut up so we can explain unless you want to learn firsthand how deadly I am." Santana growled being held down by Brittany, but still glaring at Rachel.

Everyone shut their mouths and turned their attention to Sue. No one wanted to upset her so they all silently agreed to sit and listen.

_What the fuck! They fucking told Sue. What the fuck were they thinking._

"Well I think it's best if we have a demonstration. Blondie, Sandbags are you ready?" Sue asked both girls nodding.

Brittany stood up and walked to the front followed by a glaring Santana.

"Okay losers you all know about me and Britts mostly cause at some point you've all caught us in the last few days. Which by the way is fucking annoying all I want is to get it on with my girl." Santana threatened glaring around.

"San be nice." Brittany said elbowing her in the ribs. "Anyway San if you want to beat up someone then let's go." she said walk across the room and drew her wand creating a strong protective shield around herself. Santana did the same.

"Okay ready ladies." Sue said and both girls nodded. "Nothing too bad." she warned looking at Santana.

"What like I'm going to hurt my girl." Santana said smirking before sending a bone smashing curse at her girl. Brittany easily blocked it.

Ten minutes later Hermonie and Rachel were amazing while everyone else, but the Cheerios who were use to this, were in awe that Brittany had blocked everyone of Santana's attacks and had even hit her shield twice.

"Enough that's enough!" Sue shouted creating a magical wall between the two girls to stop their attacks. "Now that is how you fight using the dark arts. Did you all see the brutality of Sandbags attacks pure brilliance though don't think I didn't notice the imperious curse you sent at Blondie lucky for you she's really good at deflecting and defense spells." she smiled knowing that absolutely nothing Santana did would actually hurt the blonde.

"Wait you know and use the unforgivable curses!" Hermonie yelled jumping up.

"Sit your ass down. We won't be teaching you any okay." Santana growled crossing her ams.

"How did Brittany's shield never get hit?" Rachel asked knowing that Brittany had never been good at school.

"Everyone calm your pants and you two sit down." Sue ordered waiting for Santana and Brittany to take their spots in the back. "I will explain everything about those two, but first you all need to know that Brittany's parents are in the Order and Santana's are death eater." she said as everyone went silence.

_After I'm done explaining this sickenly cute love story I will be pawning this class off for them to teach. Now that's the way to think Sue way to figure how to get out of this stupid pathic class._

_ Fuck Sue's going to tell everyone. Fuck, fuck, fuck I don't want everyone knowing it's bad enough I told Quinn and apparently everyone already knew me and Britts. Fuck!_

_ Sanny was so hot attacking me. I just want to make lady babies with her right now maybe while riding a unicorn that would be amazing._

"So Satan your parents really did work for the devil?" Kurt said finding the whole situation ironic.

"Shut it Lady Lips. Yes my parents are death eaters, but I'm not and yes if my parents found out about me and Britt they'd never let me see her again." Santana stopped collecting herself.

"Coach can you take it from here?" Brittany asked comforting Santana whispering in her ear that nothing would separate them.

"So apparently since Sandbags and Blondie are indisposed I'll have to clear everything up." Sue said. "Brittany is a legitament the first one born in two hundred years."

"Oh my god," gasped Mercedes, everyone else stared back at the two girls.

Ron was internally cursing the girl her liked knew he liked her, but was in love with another girl.

"A legitament can only be born if an occlument is born at the exact same time. And you can guess that Santana is the occlument though she doesn't use her abilities around Brittany that much from what they've said. Don't worry she normally doesn't go around looking in people's minds so don't freak out." Sue says sighing.

"Let me get this straight those two girls were born at the same time. One's a legiament and the other is an occlument. Not just that, but they are in love and their parents hate each other. Next you're going to tell that they'll bring balance to the force." Hermonie says throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey don't joke about them if it weren't for them we all might be dead." Quinn shouts jumping up. Both girls glare at each other as all the Cheerios get up backing up Quinn.

"Everyone sit your sorry asses back down I'm not done explaining about these two and why they are so good at the dark arts." Sue shouted over everyone else motioning at Brittany and Santana who were off in their own world. "So to clarify for you pathic idiots the reason Brittany didn't have her shield hit by any of Santana's attacks is because she saw what she would do before she did it." she paused making sure everyone was going to stay quiet. "But that's not anything compared to the next thing I'm about to tell you so Hobbit and Crazy Hair keep your mouths shut until I'm done."

Everyone nodded all wanting to hear what could be more exciting than being a legiament and occlument. At this point Brittany and Santana had come back into the real world and were listening to Sue.

"Ten gallons says that Rachel freaks thinking I'm the devil." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear.

"Be nice Sanny," Brittany whispers elbowing her. "And it will totally be Mercedes and Kurt freaking out."

_Don't those two know how to just sit quiet for ten minutes. If they start making out I'm so moving. I will not deal with that shit right now._

"So apparently when they were both born a white light flashed over Brittany while a black light flashed over Santana or maybe light just disappeared around her. The nurse didn't tell anyone, but Dumbledore who later when he found out they would be going to McKinley told me. You see the black around Santana was significant because it meant she would natural be very very good at the dark arts. By the time she was a second year she had mastered the dark arts. Brittany's white light above her made her natural very good at defense spells against the dark arts. By her second year she could block every spell that Santana could send at her.

Another thing that the flashes did was make the two girls drawn together. Santana's the dark, mean, willing to do anything while Brittany's the light, innocent, nice one. Santana's will protect her no matter what always wanting to preserve her innocence. No matter what they will be together one way or another." Sue finally finished glaring at everyone before stomping out wanting nothing to do with the class anymore.

_Thank god I'm done with those whinny babies I don't know how butt chin deals with them. I can't even last a half hour with the sniveling brats and I've been trained to with stand the worst kinds of torture, how does butt chin do it. He's a weak man child and I've taken five unforgivable curses without blinking yet these brats break my resolve and I'm tempted to kill them. The only ones I can stand is my Cheerios._

"Coach, coach!" Quinn shouts jogging to catch up to Sue. "You're not seriously going to let Santana be in charge of class." she asks fearing for her life.

"Heavens no," Sue laughs as Quinn lets out a sigh. "Blondie's in charge."

"What! You can't that's as bad as leaving Santana in charge. Brittany will do whatever Santana wants." Quinn pleas, begging Sue.

"God Q don't be so pathic. They are the best at this so who better to teach you all then them." Sue says picking her head Cheerio up off the ground. "Now that we've established that they will be good teachers how are they?" she asked genially concerned for once for her two best Cheerios.

"They're fine as far as I can tell." Quinn says.

"Good tell me if they have any problems." Sue says leaving.

_Okay so Sue is leaving Brittany in charge of teaching the dark arts to the glee club and those four kids from Hogwarts. I'd better get back before Santana does something stupid. I wonder what they all think of them now. It's pretty hard to believe at first, but spend a day with them and you suddenly get it. They are totally special. After hearing all this again I'm starting to click things more together._

_ Fucking A Santana what have you done now. Crap why won't my legs more faster. I have to make sure that no one is hurt too badly otherwise Santana is in big trouble and I'll have to take care of Britt. There is no way that that is happening._

When Quinn flung the door open she saw all the girls huddled in a corner with the boys surrounding them ready to take the fall. She turned to see Santana hovering over Brittany her wand pointed at a Slytherin boy with sleeked back platinum blonde hair.

"You better pray to god that she is okay otherwise I wills ends you." Santana growled still hovering protectively over Brittany.

"Sanny," Brittany gargled slightly lifting her head. It was enough of a distraction for the boy to slip out the door.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked kneeling on Brittany's other side.

"I don't know. Tina, Tina get up here." Santana shouted starting to panic as Brittany was no longer responding.

"Santana calm down, everything will be okay." Tina calmly said checking her pulse. "We should take her up to the hospital wing." she said.

Santana picked her up and the Cheerios created a protective barrier around her. The glee club along with Harry, Ron, Hermonie and Ginny all followed stopping outside of the hospital wing watching Santana place Brittany on a bed hovering over her as Madam Pomphry tended to her.

"I sure as hell wouldn't want to be that boy when Santana finds him." Mercedes said shuttering.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah what will she do to Draco?" Harry and Ron asked hoping it was something bad, but not too bad.

"So his name is Draco, well he'll be dead if anything is wrong with Brittany or just cause he hurt Britt period." Puck says scared for his own life.

"As much as this is a bad time we don't know each other really so we should all introduce ourselves." Hermonie suggested wanting to do something other than wait.

"True we all need to know each other if we're going to be training together. I'm Rachel Berry and this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson. Also don't worry about knowing the names of the Cheerios except for Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray." Rachel said grabbing a hold of Finn's hand.

"Good to know, I'm Hermonie Granger and this is drooling fool is Ron Wesley." Hermonie said shoving Ron.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my handsome boyfriend Blaine "Warbler" Anderson." Kurt smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Mike Chang and this is my girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang and no we are not related." Mike said quietly.

"Mercedes Jones, and these are Sam Evans, Artie Abrams and Noah Puckerman aka Puck." Mercedes said motioning to the three boy.

"I'm Ginny Wesley, Ron's my older brother and that's obviously Harry Potter." Ginny said smiling.

"Well now that we all know each other-" Hermonie started along with Rachel, but were cut off by Quinn dragging Santana out cursing.

"FUCK NO Quinn, let me the fucking go. I won't leave her. What if she wakes up." Santana shouted.

**Some drama what will happen to Britt? Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with other stories that I sort of forgot about typing up this one.**


End file.
